the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawke's Party vs. Smaug
Hawke's Party |-|Hawke= A Ferelden refugee who became the Champion of Kirkwall Equipment: *'Sataareth:' A very sharp and pointy sword/axe, won in single combat against the Arishok. It increases physical damage, as well as spirit resistance. *'Spirit of 4:60 Black' A Tevinter metal shield found in a slaver's den. It increases the abilities of armor, as well as attacking power. *'Mantle of the Champion:' A set of silverite heavy armor gifted to Hawke for fighting off the Qunari. It increases his health and attacking ability. *'Garahel's Helm:' The helm of the Garahel, the Warden who slayed Andoral, stolen from Knight-Commander Meredith. It increases attacking ability and physical damage. Sataareth.png|Sataareth Spirit of 460 Black.jpg|Spirit of 4:60 Black Mantle of the Champion.jpg|Mantle of the Champion Garahel's Helm.png|Garahel's Helm Talents & Specializations: ''' *Berserker tree: **Activated Abilities: Adrenaline, Barrage **Sustained Abilities: Berserk **Passive Abilities: Death Blow *Reaver tree: **Activated Abilities: Devour, Sacrificial Frenzy **Passive Abilities: Blood Frenzy *Weapon and Shield tree: **Activated Abilities: Assault, Scatter, Shield Bash **Sustained Abilities: Shield Defense **Passive Abilities: Safeguard, Perception *Battlemaster tree: **Activated Abilities: Rally, Bolster, Deep Breath **Passive Abilities: Deep Reserves *Warmonger tree: **Activated Abilities: Pommel Blow, Taunt, Quake **Sustained Abilities: Bravery *Vanguard tree: **Sustained Abilities: Control |-|Bethany= ''The Grey Warden mage sister to the Champion'' |-|Aveline Vallen= ''Controversial Ferelden Captain of the Kirkwall Guard'' '''Equipment: *'The Weight:' A powerful silverite mace looted from the corpse of a High Dragon. It increases fortitude, as well as chance of knocking back opponents. *'Shield of the Knight Herself:' A large shield hinted to have belonged to Ser Aveline of Orlesian myth. Despite being a shield, it increases attacking capabilities. *'Guard-Captain Ranked Plate:' Aveline's armor as captain of the Guard, it is very useful defensively. It slightly increases attack, and sharply increases armor capabilities. The Weight.jpg|The Weight Shield of the Knight Herself.png|Shield of the Knight Herself Guard-Captain Plate.jpg|Guard-Captain's Ranked Plate Talents & Specializations: *Guardian tree: **Activated Abilities: Retribution **Sustained Abilities: Unstoppable, Elite Bodyguard **Passive Abilities: Serve and Protect, Indomitable, Thick Skin *Weapon and Shield talents **Activated Abilities: Scatter, Shield Bash **Sustained Abilities: Shield Wall **Passive Abilities: Perception, Safeguard *Defender tree: **Activated Abilities: Stonewall **Sustained Abilities: Turn the Blade *Warmonger tree: **Activated Abilities: Pommel Blow, Bellow, Tremor |-|Merrill= A Dalish mage sent in exile for using blood magic Equipment: *'Torch of Falon'Din:' A wooden staff taken from the Keeper of Merrill's former clan. A powerful fire staff, it essentially is Drayco's dream weapon. *'Vestments of the First:' Merrill's vestments, given to her as an apprentice of her Keeper. Although not useful defensively, it increases Merrill's overall health. Torch of Falon'Din.png|Torch of Falon'Din Vestments of the First.jpg|Vestments of the First Talents & Specializations *Dalish Pariah tree: **Activated Abilities: Deep Wounds, Ensnare, Stone's Throw **Sustained Abilities: Arlathan's Grace, Blood of the First **Passive Abilities: Solidarity *Spirit tree: **Activated Abilities: Corrosive Walking Bomb, Spirit Bolt *Primal tree: **Activated Abilities: Stonefist, Desiccate, Chain Reaction, Tempest **Sustained Abilities: Rock Armor *Entropy tree: **Activated Abilities: Death Hex, Horror, Sleep, Shackling Hex |-|Anders= An apostate Grey Warden filled with righteous fury Equipment: *'Eye of the Storm:' A staff looted from the Tevinter magister Danarius. This staff does electrical damage, and may stun the target. *'Renegade's Coat:' Anders' rebellious black robes, proudly stating his independence. It sacrifices elemental resistance for increased attacking ability and resistance against other magical attacks. Eye of the Storm.png|Eye of the Storm Renegade's Coat.jpg|Renegade's Coat |-|Isabela= An honest pirate with love of adventure and big boats Equipment: *'Blade of the Many:' A powerful dagger, bought illegally in the Undercity of the Docks. It is larger than appears, deceptively doing damage outside of the blade's initial range. *'Finesse:' A dagger that once belonged to an Orlesian assassin, gifted to Hawke by former companion of the Hero of Ferelden, Zevran. It's incredibly sharp, doing critical nature damage. *'Threads of the Eastern Seas:' Isabela's light clothing, used instead of armor for speed in combat. It increases attacking ability, allowing precise strikes that do critical damage. Blade of the Many.jpg|Blade of the Many Finesse.png|Finesse Threads of the Eastern Seas.jpg|Thread of the Eastern Seas Talents & Specialization: *Swashbuckler tree: **Activated Abilities: Shore Leave, Across the Bow **Sustained Abilities: Buccaneer's Savvy **Passive Abilities: Thumbs Up, Sea Legs, and Experienced Hand *Dual Weapon tree: **Activated Abilities: Reversed Grip, Murder, Explosive Strike **Sustained Abilities: Lacerate **Passive Abilities: Unforgiving Chain |-|Fenris= A former Tevinter slave infused with lyrium and vengeance Equipment: *'Bloom:' A powerful battleaxe looted from an Arcane Horror on Sundermount. This fearsome weapon does cold damage, as well as possibly regenerating a slimmer of health. *'Grafted Spirit Hide:' Fenris' grafted hide, allowing decent protection and mobility. It slightly increases the power of his attacks. Bloom.jpg|Bloom Grafted Spirit Hide.jpg|Grafted Spirit Hide Talents & Specializations: *Tevinter Fugitive tree: **Activated Abilities: Spirit Flux **Sustained Abilities: Lyrium Specter **Passive Abilities: Enemy of my Enemy, Deflect, and Inner Reserve *Two-Handed tree: **Activated Abilities: Reaper, Tornado, Killer Blow **Passive Abilities: Sunder, Giant's Reach |-|Sebastian Vael= The exiled prince of Starkhaven who found faith Equipment: *'Absolution:' A religious longbow from Antiva, sold by Nexus the talking golem. It increases critical damage, and it's arrows are powered by Mother Nature. *'Vael Family Armor:' Sebastian's family armor set, designed for royal assassins and archers. It gives Sebastian more powerful and critical damage abilities. Absolution.jpg|Absolution Vael Family Armor.png|Vael Family Armor Talents & Specializations: *Royal Archer tree: **Activated Abilities: Guardian Angel, Wounding Arrow, Arrow of Judgement **Passive Abilities: Man of the Crown, Holy Precision, Disciple's Discipline, Maferath's Advance, Righteous Chain |-|Varric Tethras= A dwarf merchant earning his place in history Equipment: *'Bianca:' A custom dwarf crossbow with a mysterious past, further enchanted by Sandal's Special Rune, as well as a variety of extra runes. *'Varric's Armored Leather Duster:' Varric's duster, which combines style with substance. It increases his attacking ability. Bianca.jpg|Bianca Varric's Duster.jpg|Varric's Armored Leather Duster Talents & Specializations: *Marksman tree: **Activated Abilities: Nameless Grace, Kick Back **Sustained Abilities: Embellishment **Passive Abilities: Well-oiled, Overtime *Scoundrel tree: **Activated Abilities: Invisible Friend, Brand, Armistice **Passive Abilities: Blindside, Follow-Through *Biance tree: **Activated Abilities: Storm of Arrows, Disorientating Shot, Shattering Arrow, Archer's Lance *Sabotage tree: **Activated Abilities: Improved Formula *Specialist tree: **Sustained Abilities: Precision, Speed Smaug One of the last of the great Fire Drakes of Middle-Earth, the dragon known as Smaug was a horrifying sight for the free peoples who were unfortunate enough to encounter his fearsome visage. Infamous, not only for his cruelty and strength, but for his cunning and creative mind, Smaug often made careful plans that would only result in his personal gain, eventually culminating in his destructive invasion of the Misty Mountains, killing many of the Dwarves who lived there and stealing their countless treasures from them, making their mountain halls his home. Smaug spent most of his days after this invasion resting, basking in his newly begotten treasures. So long did he lay upon his bed of jewels and coins, the riches began to stick to his stomach- the soft, vulnerable area that was exploited to kill many of his kind. This armor was incredibly effective, allowing him to be neigh unstoppable when he did chose to take to the skies and terrorize the locals, including the Men of Dale. Smaug's many years of terrorizing was finally ended when a Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, joined a group of Dwarf survivors of his attack on the Misty Mountains, including prince Thorin Oakenshield, and guided by Gandalf. This group planned to take back the mountain, and their efforts awoke the fury of Smaug, who launched an attack on the nearby Laketown, where Bard the Bowman took advantage of a small gap in Smaug's armor, shooting a magic black arrow into the Dragon's chest. Left mad, but still fighting, the villagers mounted an attack on the fallen dragon, and while many died, Smaug eventually fell to another strike to the chest. *'Size: '''Smaug is incredibly large, almost 40 feet high. He weights 4 tons, which means his strike reach far and weight a lot. His large size allows him to barrel through armies with ease. *'Tail: 'Smaug's tail is 20 feet long and weighs 6 tons. *'Teeth: 'Smaug's teeth are razor sharp, as well as jagged. *'Claws: 'Smaug has razor sharp claws on each hand. *'Fire Breath: 'Smaug can breath powerful fire, that can melt most metals with ease. *'Wings: 'Smaug, despite his large size, is capable of flight. He is incredibly agile for his size, easily dodging shots from Bard the Bowman. *'Intelligence: 'Smaug is incredibly intelligent, as well as a master of manipulation, psychological warfare, and has the ability to speak. *'Dragon Spell: '''Smaug's eyes allow him to hypnotize lesser beings, and disorient those that have willpower strong enough.